SOD and SOD mutants were titrated with copper(II) to characterize the EPR detectable binding of copper(II) to weaker sites on the protein. Up to two weak sites were found upon addition of two equivalents of copper. Whether these sites can be involved in hydroxyl radical generation after addition of peroxide to SOD still needs to be determine.